tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Blake
Ian Blake (born 1976), is a minor character in The IT Files. Ian was an Interpol agent stationed in Spain along with his younger sister Alexandra Blake, both siblings serving directly under Interpol Spain section chief Sonia Castillo as her best. Ian later joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of Internal Affairs. Biography Ian was born in Sydney, Australia to an Special Air Service officer and a army nurse mother. He has a younger sister, Alexandra Blake who is five years his junior. As a child Ian enjoyed the war stories told by his father and truly looked up to him as hero. He wanted to be what his father was so badly that he set that as a personal goal for himself. He was extremely athletic growing excelling in rugby, soccer and Australian football. He even took on martial arts as a hobby though he never competed with it. Though he was athletic he was only an average student at best. This put him out of the running for all of Australia's military schools but did not deter him from his original goal. After graduating high school, Ian enlisted in the Australian army as a private. With just his athletic ability and his sheer will to make the Special Air Service, Ian easily rose through the ranks and did so. By the age of twenty-five he was a Captain in the Special Air Service. As an Special Air Service officer he served in all over the world in several classified missions where he would meet his best friend, Leonard Sharp. He was in his third year with the service when Alexandra became a Federal Police inspector. Feeling an urge to watch over his younger sister and to try something new, Ian elected to be honorably discharged. Having military experience he was easily accepted into the Federal Police where he served as Alexandra's partner. While as a Federal Police inspector working in the internal affairs division Ian met and married Zelda Parker. Zelda was a ER doctor working at downtown Sydney hospital. Shortly afterwords Ian and his Sister Alex caught the eye of senior Interpol agent Sonia Castillo during a joint case. Sonia was up from promotion to section chief and wanted the Blakes there with her as she felt they were the best. With that Ian, Alex and Zelda left for Madrid, Spain. After sending a great deal of time in Madrid Ian was transferred yet again, being made a member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, specifically an agent for Internal Affairs. Ian was also able to get Zelda a job as the agency's resident doctor. As a member of Internal Affairs Alex has done little to endear himself to his co-workers, only a couple members of the security department really taking to him. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 6'1.5" * Weight: 200 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Personal Items * SIG P226, Personal Sidearm * Ruger Mk II, Personal Secondary Sidearm * Wedding Band * Holden Commodore, Personal Vehicle Special Skills * Combat-style Mixed Martial Arts, including military knife combat. * Marksmanship, specifically pistols, shotguns, rifles and mounted weapons. * Athletic Endurance, able to run and swim long distances. * Driver's Training, qualified in defensive driving and fixed wing aircraft. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field and tactical command. * Trilingual, Knowing English, Spanish and Urdu. Relationships Family * Alexandra Blake, Sister * Zelda Parker-Blake, Wife Friends * Sonia Castillo, also Co-Worker * Esther Torres, also Co-Worker * Leonard Sharp, also Co-Worker * Ally Young Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Ian is based on Australian born American actor Alex O'Loughlin. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA